Hetalia Chat
by Xploding Bunnies
Summary: Okay I guess apparently the countries each have a computer and so they use it to keep in touch and to chat with other countries...Rated T for language...


**Xploding Bunnies: So...this is a really fun fanfic to write and it couldn't have been this awesome without a special someone...ME! jk but really Partner In Crime helped out a lot...like a lot...like seriously A LOT.**

**Partner in Crime: I feel loved! :D**

**The_Hero**: AMERICA  
><strong>Tea_and_Crumpets<strong>: BRITAIN  
><strong>Paaastaaa~!<strong>: ITALY  
><strong>All_Work_No_Play<strong>: GERMANY  
><strong>Toyota_Forever: <strong>JAPAN  
><strong>Awesomer_Than_You<strong>:PRUSSIA  
><strong>Tomato_Lover: <strong>SPAIN  
><strong>Therapist<strong>: FRANCE  
><strong>Fluffy_For_The_Win<strong>: CHINA  
><strong>Nuclear_Fever: <strong>RUSSIA

_***The_Hero* **__has signed in_  
><em><strong>*Tea_and_Crumpets*<strong>__ has signed in_  
><em><strong>*Paaastaaa~!*<strong>__ has signed in_  
><em><strong>*All_Work_No_Play*<strong>__ has signed in_  
><em><strong>*Toyota_Forever<strong>__* has signed in_  
><em><strong>*Awesomer_than_you*<strong>__ has signed in_  
><em><strong>*Tomato_lover* <strong>__has signed in_  
><em><strong>*Therapist* <strong>__has signed in_  
><strong>*Nuclear_Fever*<strong>has signed in

***Nuclear_Fever***has signed out

**The_Hero**: HAHAHA THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!

_***Toyota_Forever**__* has signed out_

**The_Hero**: awww were did japan and russia go?  
><strong>All_Work_No_Play<strong>: As soon as you spoke they left.  
><strong>Awesomer_Than_You<strong>: Kesese its probably cuz they couldnt stand my awesomeness  
><strong>Paaastaaa~!<strong>: Ve~ im hungry!  
><strong>The_Hero<strong>: That looks like fun dudes!

_***The_Hero* **__has signed out_  
><em><strong>*The_Hero* <strong>__has signed in_  
><em><strong>*The_Hero* <strong>__has signed out_  
><em><strong>*The_Hero* <strong>__has signed in_

**Tea_and_Crumpets**: BLIMEY! STOP THAT! GOOD HEAVENS!  
><strong>Therapist<strong>: Ohonhonhonhon~  
><em><strong>The_Dude<strong>_: Ha ha! i bet you can't ges who this is dudes!

_***The_Dude* **__has signed out_

**Tea_and_Crumpets**: O gee i wonder hu that was  
><strong>Tomato_Lover: <strong>I bet u it was Italy.  
><em><strong>Paaastaaa~!<strong>_: Ve~? but im rite here! it was probably Romano!  
><strong>Tomato_Lover<strong>: LOVIIII~  
><strong>Tea_and_Crumpets<strong>: Do you not understand what sarcasm is! BLIMEY!  
><em><strong>Paaastaaa~!<strong>_: No. But I understand whata pasta is! Anybody wanta pasta!  
><strong>All_Work_No_Play<strong>: He doesn't understand many, many things.  
><strong>Awesomer_Than_You<strong>: u guys r boring! do something osm! o wait, thats my job. ur nt capable of doing that ;)  
><em><strong>Therapist<strong>_: Ohonhonhon says hu? ;) last time i checked i was osm  
><strong>Tomato_Lover<strong>:Last time i checked u were molesting england

_***The_Dude***__ has signed in_

_**The_Dude**_: HAHAAHA! WHEN I LEFT, EVERYTHING GOT BORING! DON'T WORRY EVERYBODY , THE HERO IS HERE TO SAVE YOU! SEE WHAT A HERO I AM!  
><strong>Tea_and_Crumpets<strong>: o god*facepalm*  
><strong>Tomato_Lover<strong>: we need saving?  
><strong>All_Work_No_Play<strong>: Apparently.  
><em><strong>The_Dude<strong>_: Which one of you poor things should i save first? I know! I'll save myself!  
><em><strong>Paaastaaa~!<strong>_: AMEEEEEERIIIIIIIICAAAAAA! SAVE THE PASTA! SAVE THE PASTA SAVE THE PASTA SAVE THE PASTA! :'( :'(  
><strong>All_Work_No_Play<strong>: Italy, calm down. The pasta will be fine.  
><strong>Paaastaa~!<strong>: r u sure?  
><strong>All_Work_No_Play: <strong>Positive.  
><strong>Paaastaaa~!:<strong> :D  
><strong>Tomato_Lover<strong>: …

_***Toyota_Forever* **__has signed in_

**Toyota_Forever: **srry had to go and make steamed rice. but i am bak! :D  
><strong>The_Dude: <strong>HA! TAKE THAT GERMANY! :P  
><strong>Toyota_Forever: <strong>I uh... have to go...must attend super nintendo convention.

***Toyota_Forever* **_has signed out_

***Fluffy_For_The_Win* **_has signed in_

**Tea_and_Crumpets:** France, i think u 4got the underscore mark in ur name  
><strong>Fluffy_For_The_Win<strong>: wat r u takling abuto?  
><strong>Therapist: <strong>...?  
>P.S. China, you stink at typing.<br>**Tea_and_Crumpets**: ur not a therapist  
><strong>Therapist: <strong>i guess u dont get the joke ;) It's a really funny one too. HAHAHAHA!  
><strong>Awesomer_Than_You: <strong>haha france ur name fits PERFECTLY!  
><strong>Tomato_Lover: <strong>si :D  
><strong>Fluffy_For_The_Win<strong>: Waht? What are u taklign about, aru?

_*__**Toyota_Forever**__* has signed in_

**Toyota_Forever**: I am back from the super nintendo convention!  
><strong>Paaastaaa~!: <strong>JAPAN! :D :D :D :D :D  
><strong>All_Work_No_Play: <strong>Wow. That was very quick.  
><strong>Toyota_Forever<strong>: I am so sorry my friends but I must sign out again to go buy some fresh sushi. Sayonara!  
><strong>The_Dude<strong>: awwww man :(

_*__**Toyota_Forever**__* has signed out_

**Paaastaaa~!:** aww Romanos making me sign out :( byeee~  
><strong>All_Work_No_Play: <strong>Bye Italy.

_***Paaastaaa~!* **__has signed out_

**Awesomer_Than_You: **Hey West! can u help me clean the basement?  
><strong>All_Work_No_Play: <strong>Do it yourself, Lazy!  
><strong>Awesomer_Than_You: <strong>ass  
><em><strong>*Awesomer_Than_You* <strong>__has signed out_

**Fluffy_For_The_Win**:您好。I型更好的中国传统。  
><strong>The_Dude:<strong> What the hell?  
><strong>Tea_and_Crumpets: <strong>English please  
><strong>Fluffy_For_The_Win:<strong> Hello. I tpye bettre in tradishonal Chinses.  
><strong>Tomato_Lover: <strong>obviously. well i have to go. i need 2 pick my tomatoes! :D

*****_**Tomato_Lover* **__has signed out_

***Toyota_Forever***has signed in

**Toyota_Forever**: Konichiwa! I am back again! Mmmm...this sushi is so good. *nom nom*  
><strong>The_Dude<strong>: JAPAN! YOU'RE BACK! YAYZ! CAN I HAVE A SUSHI!  
><strong>Tea_and_Crumpets: <strong>im leaving before america gets 2 excited  
><strong>Toyota_Forever<strong>: I'm teribbly sorry. I must go again to a Sumo Wrestling match. TTYL  
><strong>The_Dude<strong>: Make sure to get the hero a souvenir!

_*__**Tea_and_Crumpets* **__has signed out_  
><em><strong>*Toyota_Forever* <strong>__has signed out_

**All_Work_No_Play: **France, you have been awfully quiet.  
><strong>Therapist: <strong>I'm having a bet with Spain and Prussia. If i can stay signed in and stay quiet for a whole day, i get some of the Italy brothers famous pasta, free of charge.  
><strong>Fluffy_For_The_Win:<strong> WAIT A SECNOD GERMOny! Isn't your name All_work_no_play? Wel ure playign rihgt now!  
><strong>All_Work_No_Play: <strong>What is up with that GERMOny?  
><strong>Fluffy_For_the_Win:<strong> Oops...my capslock butteon was on. ;)  
><strong>All_Work_No_Play:<strong> Well, I better go help bruder.  
><strong>The_Dude:<strong> I thot u told him to do it himself!  
><strong>All_Work_No_Play: <strong>He is never, ever going to do it by himself. That is a fact.

_***All_Work_No_Play* **__has signed out_  
><em><strong>*Tea_and_Crumpets* <strong>__has signed in_

**Tea_and_Crumpets**: Hopefully things have calmed down a bit.  
><strong>The_Dude: <strong>BRITAIN! FINALLY! I WAS GETTING LONELY! YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M LEAVING! EVERYONE! THE GREAT HERO IS LEAVING!  
><strong>Tea_and_Crumpets:<strong>cant u just leave quietly 4 once in ur life?  
><strong>The_Dude: <strong>NO!  
><strong>Tea_and_Crumpets:<strong>Im leaving this chaos too.

_*__**Tea_and_Crumpets* **__has signed out_  
><em><strong>*The_Dude*<strong>__ has signed out_  
><em><strong>*Fluffy_For_The_Win* <strong>__has signed out_

**Therapist: Well I guess its just me...**  
><strong>I_Heart_Maple_Leaves: <strong>No Canada was here too. I was always here...HELLO? helllooo?

_***I_Heart_Maple_Leaves* **__has signed out_

**Therapist: **:D Im the only one now!  
><strong>Therapist: <strong>Hello  
><strong>Therapist: <strong>BRITAIN! IVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU

_***Tea_and_Crumpets* **__has signed in_

**Tea_and_Crumpets:** WAIT WHAT! IM LEAVING! IM NT STAYING WITH U FROG! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
><strong>Therapist: <strong>No! Its not what u think!  
><strong>Tea_and_Crumpets: <strong>I BLOODY WELL KNOW IT IS WHAT I THINK!

_***Tea_and_Crumpets* **__has signed out_

_***The_Dude***__ has signed in_

**The_Dude**: I'm changing my name again!  
><strong>The_Hero_Dude:<strong>Hahaha what an awesome name! xD hello?

_***Nuclear_Fever* **__has signed in_

**Nuclear_Fever: **What did I miss?

**The End**

**Partner_in_Crime: :D haha like my name? XD**

**XPLODING_BUNNIES!: ha ha nice. How about mine?**

**Partner_in_Crime: Okaaayyyy now to the official stuffs. DISCLAIMER: We dont own hetalia, or the characters, or the name, or the music, or the other stuff. we do own actual fanfic and we may add some OCs but other than that, we dont own anything. not even .**

**XPLODING_BUNNIES!: No Duh! We dont own ...anyway...who does?**

**Partner_in_Crime: The owner of ? hehe ok plz R&R! u just click that little button below! **

**XPLODING_BUNNIES!: YEAHHHH...If we get enough reviews , there will be more chapters or even a sequel...i dunno...**

**Partner_in_Crime: THE FATE OF THIS FANFIC LIES IN UR HANDS! AND DONT 4GET 2 BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA, DA!**

**XB: ure too demanding...**

**PNC: i cant help it. its part of my nature**

**XB:...**

**PNC: :P**


End file.
